The holistic retribution
by Skysonurhead
Summary: Some times a mistake isn't actually a mistake. It's a disaster. And when disaster strikes, the only method to erase the cause is one : Retribution. And to make sure the retribution is perfect, we make it holy. And how do we do that? Combine the baddest sinners and the greatest deeds into one hell breaking team! Chapter 2 added on 11/7/013 !
1. Chapter 1

_**So I am writing this at 2 o clock in night. This, I suppose, I something different. I hope you will like it. Please bear with my grammar. I am on the road to improvement. And can I please request you people for a title? Thank you! And oh yeah. Can you guess who our hero is? hahaha**_

They were walking side by side. Tension palpable in the atmosphere.

"Are you sure we are going in the right direction?l I mean I just doesn't look like a place where you would find a 50 ft high blood thirsty dragon…." Sakura questioned the stud walking besides her.

"May be you are right. May be this isn't the place. May be we are wrong. May be all the may bees are true. But there's one may be, and that's the biggest of them all. You want to know what it means?" The man questioned, looking into her oceanic eyes.

Sakura made a blank face.

He laughed. "You'll know it when you will face it". He said and started walking ahead, leaving sakura with questions.

"HEY!" She yelled.

He turned around. She came forward.

"Think you're smart,eh? Well time will tell….huh" She said and marched forward stomping her feet.

He just smiled to himself and started walking behind her.

Sakura was walking forward when she felt the earth shake. She stood still in her path, turning her head round to face him, who, was alerted himself.

The earth shook again, with more force. But this time, something else jammed sakura's heartbeat.

"SAKURA RUN! IT'S THE HELL-O-MOTH DRAGON!" He screamed with full force.

Sakura didn't have time to think. She just ran as fast as she could. Time flowed like water. She could feel the air getting hot. She could sense the monsters arrival. She felt the earth breaking. And then she turned her head around.

She saw him. In the monsters claws.

She saw him. Getting ripped apart.

She heard him. Screaming her name.

She felt his agony. Blood on the ground.

"RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN…" She heard his scream, so slow, making her hear every alphabet.

And then she saw it. His eyes wide open. Incognito to his chest. Ripped into two.

She felt nauseated.

She had to run. She had to run, even if there was fire now, where it was a green land minutes ago.

She had to run. Because she was the only hope now. The other one had just vanished in front of her eyes.

And then she saw the beast. And the beast saw her.

She ran. Away from him. The monster.

He ran. After her. The prey.

She ran and ran and ran, until she couldn't anymore.

She fell down.

The monster came. His green eyes lurking.

And then he screamed. A loud one. Very loud.

And then, he went up. Up in the air. High.

Sakura saw him going. She knew what he was doing. It was his way. His style.

The hope of konoha was gone. She closed her eyes. Knowing that he was coming down on her. Hard, and fast. Ready to break every fibre in her body. So she just closed her eyes. Waiting for the impact.

She waited, and waited, and then she opened her eyes. He was there. As if waiting for her to open her eyes. And finally sakura gave up.

She screamed out loud.

And so did the monster.

"AHHHHH!"

Sakura woke up, sweat drenched.

She looked around herself. She was in her mansion. She checked herself. Absolutely fine.

"Gosh! I am having these nightmares regularly. Looks like I will have to do something about it soon."

Coming down from her bed she went into the kitchen to get some water. Her mind still racing from her rendezvous.

Then she remembered something.

And she walked unconsciously. Towards "his" room. Reaching at his door, she gave it a second thought.

"Should I disturb him? What if he gets angry and insults me again?" She thought.

"Naaah… who gives a fuck to what he'll do…." She decided to knock.

The door was little bit open

She peeked inside.

"No one on the bed?" She was a bit surprised.

She peeked in closer. No sign of anyone.

Finally she opened the door and entered the room.

"Where the hell is this guy?" She questioned out loud.

"Behind you…." A voice answered.

Before Sakura could understand, she was pushed towards the wall with extreme force, her body caged.

"What are you doing you…." She the she saw his face.

"Oh god. You drank that thing again? I told you…" She was cut short.

"I need my remedy. You know what it is. And you know what will happen if you don't give in…." He squealed.

Sakura sighed. "Damnit allright".

She knew it was futile to argue with him. He was more stubborn when he was drunk than he was normally.

Sakura closed her eyes, and brought her lips close to him, covering them.

And then the game of passion began.

His tongue found his way inside her mouth, exploring her insides, starting to make her feel….

"Stop!"

She drew back. "Its done. Now go to sleep. O.K. We gotta train tomorrow." She ordered.

He made a sad face. And left her.

She straightened her robe and moved behind him….

Suddenly she was pulled back. Into his arms. And this time he didn't waste time.

He kissed her. Hard and deep.

She had no option. So, after few seconds of shock, she closed her eyes and gave in, starting to feel him.

"Get out…"

Sakura opened her eyes.

"What?" She stated, confused. Still in his arms.

He straightened her. "Get out. I gotta sleep"

And he pushed her out of the room.

Sakura was amused like anything, staring at his door. But then she sighed and went back.

"I'll have to do something about that medicine of his…" She decided.

_**So how was it? Sorry for the grammar. I promise I'll improve it. Reviews are all welcome. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**O.K. So I am back again. The first ch**_**apter was a prologue; the real story begins now. A wise reviewer suggested some useful points that I have implemented in this chapter. I hope this chapter will build your interest. And yes, Our hero is still a mystery! But this time, I'll make it more interesting and less confusing.**

**Here we go!**

"So….what about the Himalayan mountain trip you were planning ?."

"Which trip.?"

The conversation between Sakura and Hinata was halted for a moment, with Sakura trying to recollect her thoughts, scattered by the stone of a random person's memory.

"The trip that you said you….." Hinata reminded her.

"Oh! That one….Yeah.. I'll be leaving the next week." Sakura replied.

"By the way, hinata… What about your husband? Is he all right now? I mean, the last battle hurt his ego more than the physical injuries…." Sakura questioned.

Hinata turned her face away, putting the cup down.

Then she faced Sakura again, now with a smile.

"You know how he is, stubborn and arrogant, but once I am in his arms , he's the sweetest guy in the world!" Hinata gleamed.

"Yeah… and a monster in bed..right?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

There was a brief silence, and then then the two ladies laughed hysterically.

Next day.

Sakura was in her office, busy with her paperwork. So busy, that she didn't even notice that someone had entered her cabin.

"Nancy…. How many times I have told you to knock before entering ; what's the hurry?" Sakura questioned without looking up from her pile.

"THIS IS….."

Sakura lifted her eyes up, startled by the masculine voice.

"You? What happened?" She questioned

"Just read this" The person said and threw the news paper on her desk.

Sakura read the headline, which said, in clear bold letters: "GOLDEN MAYHEM STRIKES AGAIN;ROBS WHOLE VILLAGE"

Sakura was aghast. She couldn't believe the news.

"This….. This is not possible! We killed him…." She was stuttering.

"That's what you think. He's back again, and god knows what he's going to do once he recovers completely…" He screamed.

After a pause he again said.

"This is all your fault Sakura. You are not letting me and our ninja's get any stronger. You know clearly that we can-not stand up to him unless we take that medicine."

"Hey… Just calm down, will you?" Sakura stood up, walking towards him.

"Listen. I can give you that medicine. But so far you know that only one person has been able to suppress its side effects. And that one person, is our worst enemy." Sakura said.

He was silent for a moment, as if trying to comprehend.

"Do you trust me on this? It's just not about you; it's about your wife, your little girl. Have you ever thought what will their life mean without you?" Sakura consoled his anger spoiled face.

"I trust you Sakura. Completely. But I can't see the one country I am ready to die for burn to ashes…." His voice was now like ice.

"I understand. But keep patience. Everything's going to be fine, ok?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly some one came running into the office.

"MAA'M. PLEASE, YOU WILL HAVE TO COME WITH ME. THERE'S SOMETHING VERY URGENT." The female screamed as soon as she entered the room.

"Mayuri? What happened? Is everything ok?" Sakura questioned the desperate female.

"Please come with me to the lab. It's very urgent!" The worker said and ran away.

Sakura gave the guy in the room a look and then they both zapped towards the secret lab.

In the lab.

"Dr j. What's the matter? Why was I called in such a frenzy?" Sakura questioned the old man standing there.

"Thank god you are here. Here, let me show you this." He said as he moved the microscope towards Sakura.

Sakura fixed her eyes on the lens, curiosity dominant.

After a few moments she took her eye of the lens, shock evident on her face.

"Sakura? What happened? What is this thing?" Her friend questioned her.

In response, Sakura just moved the microscope towards him.

Confused, he also fixed his eyes on the lens.

There, he saw millions of cell shaped organisms, their structure glowing like flashlight. After a few seconds, he saw simple bacteria's coming to attack the cell shaped organism. But before they could even touch them, the glowing organisms attacked the bacteria and after a few second the bacteria were gone and the cell shaped organisms were intact in their place.

He took his eyes off from the scope, still confused.

"What the hell is all this?" He questioned.

Sakura had understood everything, so she didn't answer. Rather, she straight away moved to a cabin nearby.

"Sakura! What is all this?" He screamed.

"Let me explain…" The old man came forward.

"What you just saw, was just a small sample of the new potion we have developed."

"What?"

"Mr. _Uchiha_, You already know that we had developed, years ago, a potion that mutated normal humans to an extent that they became super humans…." He explained, scratching his beard.

"Yeah so what? It failed.." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah right, it failed" The scientist made a face. "But not now. You see, the potion had some serious side effects. It mutated a person so much that he went out of control. Added to that, it made a person go unstructured, i.e growing extra hands and legs and all that. But not anymore. That all has been eliminated.

"Really? Are you serious?" The uchiha was now smiling.

"Yes I sure am." The old man also smiled.

"So how do you explain what I saw in that…." The uchiha asked, pointing towards the scope.

"Oh yeah. You see, you must have seen glowing bacteria. We call them natos. And after a few seconds, you must have seen another kind of bacteria. Those were the antibodies actually. Now, previously, when we injected the serum into someone, the natos started mutating him. The antibodies, thinking of it as a attack on the system, tried stopping them. But failed. The natos were so powerful that they reacted with antibodies to produce a chemical that, in turn, started messing with the body's chemical system. The result: monsters…"

"And now you have reversed it. You have modified the natos so that they easily merge with the antibodies to properly mutate a human,right? Without any side effects" The uchiha was gleaming.

The scientist just nodded his head in agreement.

"Where's sakura..Sakura!" He called out and went in the direction of the cabin she was in.

"Sak…." What he saw was a memory he couldn't forget.

There, was a guy on the table, bones visible from his body. It seemed he had not eaten for years. But he was still smiling. The uchiha noticed that he had held Sakura's hand.

"Sakura..What…" He questioned.

Sakura stood up. "_**Sasuke**_. He's Hiyo. When we started researching on the medicine, he came to me and requested that he wanted us to try that medicine on him. He actually was paralysed. It's his willpower that has brought him here." Sakura was crying.

Sasuke was shocked. He couldn't say anything. "I am proud of you…" Was all that he said.

"Doctor! Are we ready?" Sakura commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" He shouted and suddenly the lab was bustling with activities.

Two men came up, and picked up Hiyo.

When sasuke saw his form, he almost puked. Hiyo was almost finished up, just a frame of bones.

"I hope he survives that." Sasuke said, watching the men mount Hiyo on the machine.

"He will Sasuke. He will." Sakura's gaze was also fixed on Hiyo.

And after a few moments the process began.

At first, everything seemed normal. Then suddenly…

"AHHHHH! GOOOD ITTTTT HURRRTSSSSSS!AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The people were shocked.

"Stop it! He's…" Sakura was cut short

"NO! I WILL DO THIS! AHHHHHHHH!"

Screams echoed in the large lab. Everyone was nervous.

Finally the screams subsided. And dr. j came forward.

"I hope we are successful… He said and unlocked the machine doors.

As soon as the door opened, someone fell and fell with a thud.

Sakura stared. He wasn't Hiyo. He was someone else. Because he was completely muscular and he was completely fair, unlike Hiyo, who was black….

Everyone surrounded the limp form.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"Ah! It'sgood to be back from the dead… Isn't it Sakura?" He finally spoke with a smile.

"Hiyo?" Words came out of Sakura.

Hiyo finally stood up "Yes babes. It's your Hiyo" he said and hugged Sakura.

At this point, the people in the lab went crazy with joy and the hall felt like it would explode right there and then.

10 weeks later…..

"Now, you are ready Hiyo. The potion just didn't improve your muscles, it has also enhanced your brain. That's why you have been able to learn 300 jutsu in just 10 weeks." Sakura gleamed.

"All credits to you ma'am… now what do you say if we go for dinner after I kick that gold mayhem's ass?" Hiyo came forward.

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Hiyo?" Sakura taunted him.

"I guess I am…" He said, rubbing his hair, blushing furiously.

Sakura laughed and walked away.

"HEY! I NEED AN ANSWER!" Hiyo yelled.

"AFTER THE BATTLE!" She replied.

Hiyo smiled to himself. "Be ready dude. I am coming for you. The Golden Mayhem. Or, should I say….

Naruto Uzumaki?"

A laugh echoed in the atmosphere.

_**Ok. I know there are hell lot of mistakes. Sorry for them. Please review and I promise to improve. Have a nice day.**_


End file.
